


When couples drink

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crack, Drunk Barry Allen, Drunk Caitlin Snow, Drunk Dialing, Drunk Patty Spivot, Drunk Sex, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26544022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: Barry and his 2 girlfriends Patty and Caitlin argue about who can hold their liquor best and well, things don't go according to plan. Crack fic.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Caitlin Snow, Barry Allen/Caitlin Snow/Patty Spivot, Barry Allen/Patty Spivot
Comments: 14
Kudos: 10





	When couples drink

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Flash or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Just some SnowSpivAllen fluff I thought I'd do. Hope all enjoy.

Barry, Patty and Caitlin were all sitting in a bar for their date.

"You know, it's unfair you can drink this stuff and not get affected while we do", Patty said, holding up her drink.

"Yeah, you don't have to get in any embarrassing situation", Caitlin agreed as she held up her own. "And people will mistake you for that guy who can drink anyone under the table.

"Actually, I find it unfair I'm not affected while you lot are. I miss that fuzzy feeling", Barry said before taking out the special concoction Cisco had made for him. "This, however-"

"Hey, but that gets you drunk in under a minute", Patty said, remembering the last time he had drunk it.

"Actually, I tried it a few more times in secret after that one time", Barry revealed. "I can drink it decently and just get some fuzzy feelings, and not get completely drunk."

"Well, that sounds good for you", Caitlin said to him.

"Have you ever wondered who is the best drinker out of all three of us?" Patty asked randomly.

"Won't be the fairest competition", Caitlin shrugged. "I mean, we can drink normally, he can consume the entire alcohol of this bar and not be affected, and his special one gets him drunk too fast."

"Hey, not anymore", Barry said.

"I hear a challenge", Patty smirked.

"We just love challenges, don't we?" Caitlin asked.

"You two drink as much of those normal drinks, and I will drink its equivalent in this concoction", Barry said. "Then we will know who holds their liquor best."

"Challenge accepted", Patty said.

"Yup", Caitlin agreed as the three raised and clicked their glasses before drinking.

* * *

One hour later

All three were, well, pretty drunken at this point.

"I love you two!" Barry said randomly, smacking Patty's shoulder.

"You stupid!" Patty said, smacking Barry's shoulder back.

"No you stupid!" Barry said, smacking her shoulder again.

"No you stupid!" Caitlin said, almost dozing off on the table.

Patty then sniffed her nose near Barry and said. "Smelly head."

Caitlin chuckled and Barry smacked her arm, accidentally making her fall down as all three ended up laughing hysterically, making some other patrons shoot them weird looks.

* * *

Next morning

Barry, Patty and Caitlin woke up, realizing they were naked under the bedsheets, not that there was any reason to freak out over that, since all 3 were in a relationship. Then they saw a strange face in front of their faces, and then it roared, making all three scream and jump back in the beds as they realized it was a tiger.

"What the hell?" Caitlin said.

"What the hell is a tiger doing here?" Patty said before wondering. "Did he-"

"NO! NO! Never happened!" Barry said.

"I was going to say did he watch us while we were doing it?" Patty asked.

"Is that supposed to make it better?" Caitlin asked.

Barry got off the bed, wearing his clothes at super speed as Patty and Caitlin covered their naked bodies with the bed sheets while Barry raised his hands amicably. "Good tiger, sweet tiger."

"It's a tiger, not a dog's puppy", Caitlin said to him.

Patty then got a news notification on her phone and looking at it, her eyes widened.

"What is it?" Barry asked her.

She showed them both her phone and the headline said- "TIGER STOLEN FROM CENTRAL CITY ZOO!"

"Goddamn it!" Barry said as the tiger growled, making them all jump again.

Barry's phone then rang and he picked it up, seeing it was Joe. "Yeah?"

"Okay Barry, I know you broke up with Iris because you didn't like her treatment of you, but what was the need to cover her body in wax when she went to the spa?" Joe asked as Barry's eyes widened.

"Uhh, what?" Barry asked, confused.

"Oh, so now he forgets", Joe said from the other end.

Then Caitlin's phone rang and she picked it up, seeing it was her mom. "Yeah, mom."

"I know I wasn't the best mother, but why did you feel compelled to freeze my front door Caity?" She asked angrily as Caitlin gulped and looked confused.

"What?" She asked.

"Oh don't pull the memory loss card, young lady!" Her mom said.

"Guess I didn't do anything", Patty sighed in relief before Joe said to Barry. "Give the phone to Patty."

Barry looked confused as he handed it to her and Joe then said to her. "Why the hell did you send those messages to Iris?"

"What messages?" Patty asked.

"'I know you're a decent person, but you are a BITCH!'" Joe yelled at her as she jumped.

And just like that, the drinking days of this couple were over.

**Author's Note:**

> Not as funny as I'd wanted but hope all got a good laugh. This is my favorite 3-way pairing in the Arrowverse so just want to write more about it, including some fluff like this.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with some other update. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


End file.
